The Foreign Exchange Kid
by ForeverLivebymusic
Summary: Rory is the Forgien Exchange kid at WMHS. Kat is the person that not many people notice. Until that is she means Rory Flanagan, will a friendship happen, will love happen? Or will the bullies and Highschool drama tear these two in half?
1. Chapter 1

**_New Kid_**

**Hello people! I got this idea from playing with a chinese finger trap thing so here goes nothing. This take place in Pot O' Gold. **

**But it is a AU, but I will try to stay somewhat close to Glee season 3.**

**I only own my Oc! oh and im changing rick the stick to someone else**

* * *

><p>You may not notice me. Not many people do. I've managed to slip under the rader for my freshman year. Now i'm a sophomare and that all is about to change.<p>

* * *

><p>You can say it all started on a Monday morning. I was sitting in Chemisty (that was my 1st period) when a boy came in through the door.<p>

"Excuse me? Is this Chemisty?" The boy asked. He had a very thick Irish accent. I paid no attetion to him. Olive poked my back. I turn around.

"He is super hot mega sexy!" Olive whisper/shouted. I rolled my eyes. Olive is my best friend, she is a Blonde with Olive green eyes. She was about 5 foot 6". She was also part of the Cheerio's. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Seriously Olive? Is that all you think about? What if he is a jerk like most the guys here?" I asked her. I had a bad expericence with a guy here in WMHS. To put it in simple words...He cheated on me with a blonde tramp named Jennifer. He is now currently trying to get me back. And let me tell you, having a football player beg for forgivness everyday everytime you see him... it can get annoying.

"Mr. Flananagan please take a seat next to Miss. Santos. Miss. Santos please raise your hand." Mr. Kurby (Yes like the pink thing that can eat anything...) asked me. I raised my hand sligthly with my thumb, pointing finger, and middle finger up, while my ringer finger and pinky were down. The brown haired boy smiled at me, and walked over to me.

"Ugh, you luck Bitch." Olive muttered. I raised my eyebrows and turned to her.

"Hey! what did I do to you?" I asked.

"You get to sit next to SuperHotMegaSexy looking dude." Olive said. I rolled my eyes at her again. I faced the front board again. The boy took his seat next to me. I ran my fingers through my newly straightned/wavy hair. Mr. Kurby began to drone on and on, on how only one perdon was able to pass the Periodic tables test yesterday. How he was disappointed in us. He also said there will be a retake of the test and everyone except the one person has to retake the test. Can you guess who that one person is? Me. Yeah, I'm smart. So what? Holy shit...the class is glaring at me now.

"For the last 5 mintues, since we completed all that is required in todays lesson you may talk amongst yourselves." Mr. Kurby said. I stared at the clock hoping that the hands would move quicker.

"Hi, me name is Rory Flanagan." The boy with brown hair-Rory- said to me.

"My name is Katharine." I told him. Rory has blue/green eyes. Rory looked like he wanted to say something else. I sorta felt bad for him, I mean it's hard being the new kid.

"So...Do you like America? Aside from the jocks." I said. He seemed to perk up.

"I love America. I like NASCAR, and your half black president." He said. I nodded. Olive poked me in the back with her sharp pencil.

"Aye! Cuál es tu problema?" I yelled at her, turning around. I see her confused look on her face. I look around quickly. The whole class got quite, everyone was staring at me with the 'WTF' face. I mouthed the word 'sorry'. Soon everyone began to talk again.

"I yelled in spainsh didn't I?" I asked Olive.

"Yup." Olive said.

"What did you want Olive?" I asked.

"Your sitting next to SuperHotMegaSexy dude and the best you come up with is 'so...do you like America?' Really?" Olive asked me. The bell rang. I packed my stuff quickly and left the classroom. I had free period now. Olive had spainsh. What to do what to do? I decide to go outside. That's when I heard...

"Sup, Leprechaun." Freddie said, i heard a metalic sound. He just shoved a kid into the locker. I went towards the sound of the lockers.

"Why don't you go back to Mexico?" The Hockeyy jocks asked him. I couldn't see who because of thier mullets. I move closer. I see Rory.

"Yeah, go back to Mexico!" Jim said. Really? No wonder they are failling Geography.

"Leave him alone." I said. Jim, Freddie, Greg, and Billy looked at me.

"Why should we?" Greg taunted.

"Because" I said, I got closer to them. "I saw Coach Beiste walking the other direction...one girl scream should get her here before any off you can run." I said. Their eyes widen. They were scared of Coach Beiste and I knew that. They dropped Rory and ran away.

"You okay?" I asked helping him up from the floor, I picked up a flip-phone, i assume it's his and hand it to him.

"Thanks, I thought that America was suppose to be a be Melting pot." Rory said.

"Thats old news Rory." I said. I walked away, turning around to say

"Later Rory." I said, walking out the doors into the schools garden.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rory Pov<em>**

I saw Katharine go outside the double doors. Does this mean she's my friend? I hope so. She seems like a nice person. I enter an empty classroom and began to do Brittany's first wish. A box of Lucky Charms only marshmellows.

I was in the process of putting the Marshmellows in the box, when Finn Hudson came in through the door.

"Hey." Finn says.

"Finn Hudson." I said standing up.

"You know who I am?" Finn asked me.

"Seen you on YouTube, losing Glee club Nationals after you tongue kissing your girlfriend for ten minutes. Im a big big fan." I said, starstruck. Finn Hudson, the Finn Hudson goes to this school! How amazing is that?

"Thanks. At ease?" Finn said sitting in front of me. I nod. and sit down.

"So, Who are you?" Finn asked me as I was putting another Marshmellow into the box.

"Me name is Rory Flanagan, I am a Forgien Exchange student from Ireland. And I love everything about America espeically NASCAR, your half black president and the Victoria Serect catolog." I told him.

"Yeah cool, me too." Finn said smiling. I put another marshmellow in the box.

"I'm living in the home of Brittany S. Perace. She thinks im a Leprechaun." I said.

"Yeah she is kinda like ranman with boobs." Finn said. Whos Ranman? Oh well.

"She said if I grant her 3 wishs that I can get into her pot o' gold. So im pretending to be a Leprechaun. Her first wish was for an All marshmellow box of Lucky Charms. " I told him.

"Ah," Finn said.

"I really want to snog her." I said Finn raised his eyebrow slightly. He begins to help me put the marshmellows in the box. "I'm still a Virgin." I added.

"Have you made any friends yet?" Finn asks. Is Katharine my friend or was she being nice?

"Not really. Except for Brittany. I'm really lonely you know. I thought America was about different unquie people coming together and accepting one another." I told him honsetly.

"Thats a pretty old brochure dude." Finn said.

"So I've heard." I mumbled.

"I can really use some more friends." an Idea popped into my head. "Would you be my friend Finn?" I asked hopefully.

"Woah, woah"

"It would be an Honor." I said.

"In America Dudes dont ask other dudes to be their friend...execpt on facebook, but even that can take years." Finn said. It was quite for a while after he said that.

"Okay, I'll be your friend." When he said that I began to smile. "First, you gotta help me. The best singer in Glee club quit recently, and there is talk of more defections. You're staying at Brits house right?" He asked. I nodded. Didn't I tell him that? "If you hear anything let me know." Finn said.

"I will." I told him.

"Alright." Finn said.

"Thanks." I said to Finn.

"No Problem." Finn said getting up. "See you around." Finn said.

"Finn Hudson, is Irish Right?" I asked him.

"Na, my mom is from Talito." He said. Where, what, is Talito?

I made a friend. May Katharine was right, not everyone in this school is mean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review and tell me if you have any Idea's.<strong>_

_**I am open to one more OC!**_

_**just review and say**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Hegit:**_

_**Name:**_

_**What highschool year (freshman sophomore, junior, or Senior):**_

_**Personality.**_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic.**_


	2. The Project

_**Chapter 2**_

_**5 reviews already? You guys rock! **_

**_thank you Luckylady96 for letting me use your Oc_**

**_I only own Kat._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katharine Pov <em>**

I was walking down the hall way.

"Katharine!" Ashley called.

"Ashley Nicloe O'Leary! Where were you yesterday? I had to deal with Olive by myself!" I said to her. Ashely is another one of my best friends. Ashely had jet black hair and sea green eyes she is 5ft 5".

"Sorry! I was outta town!" Ashley said. Olive popped outta now where in her Cheerios uniform.

"Ashley, a SuperhotMegaSexy guy took your seat in Chemisty." Olive said

"A Super Hot Mega Sexy guy took my seat?" Ashely asked, she looked at me.

"What do you rate him?" She asked me.

"Um...I don't know." I said,

"C'mon just pick a number." Olive and Ashley said.

"8 or a 9, so...8.5?" I said. Ashley gave me a look.

"So his is a 9.5 in other words. You just don't trust hot guys." Ashley said. Olive laughed.

"Whatever. So I don't trust guys. Bite me." I said. I left the two in the hallway as I enterd History class. Mrs. Baxter was at her desk.

I took my seat. I dreaded this class. Don't get me wrong, I am amazing at History, honstely im a straight A student. I just dreaded this class because Olive nor Ashley has History for 1st period on odd days. (Odd days are when we have periods 1, 3, 5, 7)

"Ah, we have a new student, Mr. Flanagan please take a seat." Mrs. Baxter said. Rory looked around the class, and spotted me. He walked over to me.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, go right ahead." I told him. He smiled and sat down.

"Okay Class." Mrs. Baxter began. "We are doing a project on The Middle Passage. That is when they brought the slaves over to the 13 origanal Colonies. The voyage was very inhuman. The slaves on the ship said the Lucky ones died. Since we can't get up on the slave ship and have you go thruogh that." Mrs. Baxter laughs. "You will undergo one of the harsh conditions." Mrs. Baxter said. She paused for dramatic effect. "You will be handcuffed to the person sitting to your right. Since the slaves were chained together so will you, so you understand what it was like. I have phoned all your parnets, They understand the experment, but Katharine you might have to re explain it to your parnets since they responded to me in Spainsh. You will be handcuffed for one week. Your parnets have the key so they can remove the cuffs when you need to use the rest room." Mrs. Baxter said. The class groaned.

I looked to my right...Rory was sitting there. _This is going to work out well. _I thought. Mrs. Baxter cuffed our hands, his left one to my right one.

"Mrs. Baxter, what if we have differnt classes?" I asked. I had no Idea what Rory's schudule was. I went home early after my free period, Mama slipped on ice and went to the doctors and need me there for the paperwork.

"I wouldn't worry dear, you and Rory have the excat same schudules." Mrs. Baxter said. I widen my eyes. _How does she know that...she could be wrong._ Mrs. Baxter laughed.

"Honey, I got to pick his class schudlue, I made sure he was in all your classes so if anything you coudl help him out." Mrs. Baxter said. I nodded. She moved one to Cuff two other poor souls. Rory and I were quiet. Soon the bell rung. I tried to gather my stuff while Rory gather his. I got my stuff together after Rory did. As soon as I balanced my textbook and binder for History one my left hand and made it to the hallway with Rory, Aaron,-being the jerk he is- knocked it off.

"Oops, sorry. NOT!" Aaron said. His football friends laughed. Excepted for one. Kyle.

"Hey man, that wasn't cool." Kyle said. I rolled my eyes. Wait if you are confused let me clear things up. Remeber I told you that I had a Football player boyfriend that cheated on me with a blonde girl named Jennifer, and now was trying to win my heart back. Yeah, that's him. Kyle R. Greyson. I bend down to pick up my stuff. Kyle was pulled away by Aaron his 'Cuff buddy'.

"Here, let me help." Rory said. He handed me my binder. His hand brushed my arm. I fliched. He didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks." I said. We went to his locker first. Wait are you still thinking about why did I flinch when Rory's skin touched my arm, well...it's a long story. I'll tell it another time.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Olive scream. She ran over to me.

"You are holding hands with SuperHotMegaSexy dude! Why didn't you tell me?" She asked me. I looked over to Rory. He was blushing, i mean _blushing. _

"We are not holding hands, we are Cuffed. Make sure Ashley sits on your right today." I said, showing her Rory and my cuffed hands.

"Still..." Olive said.

"Hi! I'm Olive Fitzgearld." She said.

"Is that an Irish Last name?" He asked.

"No Scottish, for my family." Olive said. "I love your accent, it is so deep and sexy." Olive said. He began to blush again. When does this girl ever stop flirting?

"Um, Thank you." Rory said slightly unsure. Ashley came now. Jeez, how do they find me. I mean im a skinny, Average height girl, with brown eyes, and who has brown hair and red highlights.

"Ah, Mrs. Baxter is doing the handcuffed project." Ashley said.

"How did ya know?" Rory asked.

"You both are handcuffed and you just came out of History, I think I can put the pieaces together." Ashely said. "I am Ashley by the way." Ashley said.

"Me name is Rory Flanagan." Rory said. We got ready for our next class. Rory was a nice guy. At least I wasn't Cuffed to Kyle.

* * *

><p><em>At the end of the day<em>

* * *

><p>I put my stuff away at my locker, and of cousre Rory was waiting for me.<p>

"Um, Katharine...I have Glee Club today." Rory managed to say. I froze. _Shit._ Don;t get me wrong I love to sing it's just Glee club, I know it's where outsiders go to feel like they belong. But I have only gotten slushyed once. I wanted to keep it that way. I let out a breath.

"Fine. Lead the way." I said. Rory lead me down the hall.

"So...How is Glee Club?" I asked. Rory seemed to perk up at this.

"Glee club is Grand! everyone there is so kind and caring. They even gave me a major part in a mash-up song." Rory said.

"That sounds fun." I said, finding that I sounded like I meant it.

"You should join! I mean only if you want to... it's a bit lonely being the only sophomore there." Rory said, mubleming the last part.

"Sure, i'll join. But I may suck at singing." I said. He smiled.

"We should do a duet!" He said. I thought this over.

"Sure. What songs do you know? Do you know U2?" I asked. He nodded.

"Okay, then I know the song." I said. I told him the song. He smiled even more.

We discussed who got what part. Before we knew it we were at Glee Club. I saw 9 pair of eyes look at us.

"Mrs. Baxter assighed a project." Mr. Shue explained.

"Hello, I don't think I have meet you." Mr shue said.

"No you haven't. I don;t take Spainsh." I told him.

"así que lo tome usted sabe español." He said.

"Sí, mi madre es de Honduras y mi padre es de España." I told him. He nodded, impressed. He turned back towards the others.

"I'd also like to join the Glee club." I said. Mr. Shue looked at me, excitement filled his face, while the others were shock, and happy.

"Take the floor" Mr Shue said.

"Um, is it okay if Rory sings it with me?" I ask.

"It's no problem." Mr. Shue says. Rory and I go to the middle of the floor.

"Ready?" He asks me. I nod. Soon the music begins.

**Rory: I have climbed highest mountain  
>I have run through the fields<br>Only to be with you  
>Only to be with you<strong>

My jaw dropped a bit, I almost forgot my part. Thank god I remebered.

_Me: I have run  
>I have crawled<br>I have scaled these city walls  
>These city walls<br>Only to be with you_

I saw Rachel look pissed, Kurt looked suprised, Finn told Rachel something.

**_Both: But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for<em>**

**I have kissed honey lips  
>Felt the healing in her fingertips<br>It burned like fire  
>This burning desire<br>**

_I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
>I have held the hand of a devil<br>It was warm in the night  
>I was cold as a stone<em>

_**But I still haven't found what I'm looking for**  
><strong>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for<strong>_

**I believe in the kingdom come****  
>Then all the colors will bleed into one<br>Bleed into one  
>Well yes I'm still running<strong>

_You broke the bonds and you_  
><em>Loosed the chains<em>  
><em>Carried the cross<em>  
><em>Of my shame<em>  
><em>Of my shame<em>  
><em>You know I believed it<em>

**_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for<br>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for...<em>**

Everyone stood up and began to clap. Was I that good? I know Rory was really good, and I mean really good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go there is chapter 2.<strong>_

_**what was ur favorite part?**_

_**has any suggestions or ideas ither leave it in a review or PM me!**_

_**lots of love**_

_**~Foreverlivebymusic**_


	3. a bit of Kats past

_**Chapter 3 of Foreign Exchange student**_

_**Luckylady96 owns Ashley.**_

_**I own Kat. Any streets that are named here and exist in real life is just a coincedence!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kat's Pov<strong>_

Glee club was actually pretty fun. Rachel can be very annoying... and scary.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry. You are speaking to future broadway star. Because of my amazing Soproano voice I have led us to victory at sectionals 2, and reginolas 1 and 12th at nationals, and I plan to take the 1st place trophy at Nationals. So If you came here thinking you can get all my solos you thought wrong. What I gather you are an Alto with a wide range. But as long as you don't take my solo's from me I think we can be good friends, I can even give you singing and Dancing lessons." Rachel said. When she finshed her mini speech she added a "Vote for Rachel!" And walked away.

"Sorry about Rachel." Rory said.

"No worries, Pretty sure she'll hate me through." I said. Rory looked at me.

"Why would she hate you?" He asked.

"Because I can hit Soprono notes." I said causally.

We walked in silence until we reached the parking lot. That's when I realized one thing.

"Who staying at who's house?" I asked. Rory gave me a blank look. Yeah he didn't think of that.

"I'm staying at Britanny's house, and she currently hates me." Rory said.

"So...you want to stay at my house?" I asked. Rory nodded.

"So, we should probably pick up some of your clothes from Brittanys house." I said. Rory nods again.

"Ummm, do you know the way?" I asked.

"I think..." Rory said. _Oh good lord._ We walked, and walked and walked, we made a wrong turn oh least just say 5 *Cough*30*Cough* times for Rory's sake. Finally we stopped in front of a bright yellow house. Rory seemed very happy with himself.

"We're here." Rory said. _Finally..._ I thought to my self. Rory pulled out a key and unlocked the door. A tall blonde haired women walked out of a door with mittens and an apron on to the kitchen.

"Oh Rory! There you are! I was beginning to worry about you! And this is..." The blonde women trailed off. I think this is Mrs. Pierce.

"This is Katharine, she and I are handcuffed for a school project." Rory said.

I smiled politely. "Good day Mrs. Pierce." I said. Mrs. Pierce rose her eyebrows and had an amused smile on her face.

"Oooo, she polite. She's a keeper Rory." Mrs. Pierce said. _Did she just say that..._

"Mrs. Pierce, I will be spending the week with Katharine for the assighment." Rory said very politley.

"That's fine by me. Have fun!"She said and dissappered into what i believe is the kitchen. We stood there awkwardly.

"So, my room is this way." Rory said, and began walking with me walking behind him. I sorta have too, we cuffed remember? Rory-we- moved about the room, Rory was packing a duffle bag. I noticed some posters. Some Manchester united Posters, some Michael Buble posters, some picture frames of what I can guess is his family in Ireland. _He is probably home sick _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Rory said goodbye to the Pierce Family, we headed home. I pulled out my phone, went to my GPS app and typed in my address. Rory looked at me funny.<p>

"What? I have a Gps app on my Iphone. I wasn't paying attetion on our way here! I stopped paying attetion after the...10th time we made a wrong turn? I don't know I sorta lost count." I said, my voice playful so he knew I was joking around.

"Seriously? You lost count? At least I can find my way home with a GPS." Rory said, playfulness in his voice. Was he smirking at me? Oh, his smriking at me? Oh it's on!

"I can too!" I said.

"Can not." Rory said

"Can too." I said

"Can not"

"Can too"

"Can not"

"Can too"

"Can not."

"You know what here!" I said, handing him my phone and getting off the GPS App. "Can too." I muttered.

"Can not" He said, smriking again. I narrowed my eyes at him, and huffed. I walked passed Hufer St, made a left on Kinsman Dr. I found Lima Bean and crossed the street, Walked through the park.

"Your lost arent you?" Rory asked.

"Am not!" I said. OKay yeah, i sorta was, I was going by my good instinct.

"Hey Katharine!" Oh god help me now please. Kyle just saw me.

"Hurry up!" I said. Rory hurried up. We hid behind a tree, I put my finger to my lips simhaling him to be quiet.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I heard Aaron say.

"I thought I saw Katharine..." Kyle said.

"Dude, get over her already! you have like a swarm full of girls that want to date you!" Aaron said. For once I agreed with Aaron.

As soon as i was sure they were gone I peek out of the side of the tree. They were gone.

"Come on" I told him. Rory followed me. We walked in the park in silence. Soon I'm pretty sure Rory is asking the million dollar question right about...now.

"Why are ya hiding from the lad?" He asked.

"He did something, then lied about it, then first minutes after we said bye i caught him making out with Jennifer,a couple weeks ago he realized that he still 'loves' me. Everytime he sees me he gives me the same reason over and over, and over. Well I think you get the picture." I said. I was shocked, that was the most ive said about the problem. There is just a sense that you can trust Rory, but that doesn't mean I let my guard down. Rory stayed quiet. Soon 'Steal Away' from Celtic Thunder rang out. To be honset, it scared the living shit out of me. I thought it was on vibrate. I realized he still has my phone.

"Rory?" I said, he looked at me. Now his eyes look blue. Their so blue... I snap out of thought.

"Can I have my Phone?" I asked. He nodded and handed me my phone.

"Thanks." I said, and answered my phone.

"Hola," I said causally.

"Katharine! dónde estás? Yo recibí una llamada de su profesor." Mama said.

"Mama, relajar, voy a estar pronto a casa." I told her.

"Esta bien." Mama said and hung up the phone. We exited the park. I take Rory down the street, soon we come onto Parkerson Blv. Finally! We stop in front of a Light blue two story house with a white fence around the perimeter.

"We're here! Told you that I could!" I said. Rory laughed.

"Okay, fine you were right." Rory said.

"Come on, lets go inside." I said. Rory nodded. I opened the front door. I saw Mama pacing the kitchen, she had her Pitch black hair in a messy bun, her hazel eyes filled with relilf.

"ahí lo tienes!" She yelled. She hugged me. When she realsead me. I said.

"mama, la razón por la profesora llamó fue que, tengo un proyecto y la assigment es que tengo que ser esposaron a Rory. Él tiene que pasar una semana con nosotros aquí. Usted tiene que clave sólo nos uncuff si uno de nosotros tenemos que usar el baño. ¿Lo tienes?" I asked her. She smiled slyly.

"Si," She said. She turned to Rory.

"helo, my name is Rosa Santos. Welcome my home!" She said in really bad english. Hey at least she was making an effort.

"Hello Mrs. Santos. How are you?" Rory said. Mama rose an Eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. I was holding back a laugh.

"Hello, how are you?" Rory said again.

"What?" She asked. "Speak english." She said, speaking bad Englsih herself.

"Hello...How...are...you?" Rory said more slowly.

"I no dumb, I understand engish! I no stuipd." Mama said. I was trying so hard to hold back a laugh.

"Mama! He has an Irish Accent! That is how he talks, he is speaking English." I explained.

"Oh," Mama said.

"Dinner ready." Mama said. I nodded and so did Rory.

"Oh and Katharine?" Mama said.

"Yes?"

"Él es muy guapo." Mama said with a wink. For Jesus Sakes.

"MAMA!" I shouted. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Ssaying just." Mama said. She said it backwards... she meant 'just saying'. I looked to Rory who looked confused at my Mama's and my Mini-agreument.

"This way is to my room." I said to Rory. I led him upstairs, to my room. We entered it. My walls were a neon green color. My bed was Queen sized with Blue covers. I had Red curtains, and a desk against the wall.

"Soon this is my room." I told him. He put his duffel bag on the floor. He hasn't said much.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him. He nods. We go back downstairs and eat. Soon my Mama realased us from the handcuffs so we could use the bathrooms. After I shower and change, I step out and into the hallway. I was hit with a flashback.

_You think you can ran and hide? You can run, That I know, but you can't hide. _I pushed the memory back.

_**No! No! No! I'm not there anymore I'm home. He cant hurt me anymore. He's in Jail.**_

I couldn't breathe. I gasp for breath. My lungs felt tight. It was super hard for me to breath. Oh no...

"Katharine?" I heard Rory ask. I couldn't respose. Damn it! I held onto the wall and slowly progressed to the bathroom sink where I left it. I ran out of air, this was the longest I've made it... My legs gave out under me. I was so close. "Katharine!" I hear Rory yell. I tried to reach for the sink for it. So close, so close yet so far.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rory Pov<em>**

I was walking down the hall. I saw Katharine with her hand against the wall. She was gasping for breath.

"Katharine?" I said, what is she doing? She stumbled. Something is wrong. She made it to the bathroom, she collasped to the floor.

"Katharine!" I shouted. I ran to her. She tried to reach for something on the sink. Something light blue caught my eye. Katharine was coughing violently. I picked up the Light Blue thing. An Inhaler. She is having an Astma attack. _Holy shit!_

I shook the Inhaler, i removed the cap. I put the inhaler in her mouth, she closed her lips around the inhaler. I pressed the top. She pushed my hand with the inhaler away. 10 seconds later she let out a breath. She coughed again. She was able to breath again.

"Katharine?" I asked her. "Are you okay?" I asked her. I extended my hand to help her up. She flinched when my skin touched hers. I didnt say anything.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you Rory. Thank you so much." Katharine said. She then hugged me. She flinched again, her body was tense. She pulled away quickly.

"your welcome." I told her. She grabbed the Inhaler and walked down the hallway. Her mother was standing outside her room.

"Hand here, I so can handcuff." She said. I unscarmbled the words and extended my left wrist while Katharine extended her right wrist. Mrs. Santos handcuffed us and said what I believe means 'good night'.

Katharine and I laid down on the bed. Katharine looked at me. She shook her head. I relazied that I was staring at her.

"Good night Rory," Katharine said and turned off the light.

"Good night, Katharine." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katharine Pov<strong>_

_I looked around me. God Damn it! I made a wrong turn, i was currently in a dead end. This house is like a maze! I turned around and saw him. I widen my eyes._

_"No! Please no! I'm sorry!" I yelled. He moved closer to me. I shrinked away to the corner. He comes towards me. He has something shiny in his hand. A knife. No not again. _

_"You ungrateful, spoiled bitch! I told you not to leave the room! When I leave for 5 mintues you try to escape! Now you'll pay." He said. _

_"Im sorry! Please dont hurt me!" I cried. It was too late. The knife dug into my tan skin. He slapped my face and kicked me. I fell to the floor and curked up in a ball. He kicked me hard in the ribs. _

_"Someone! Help me! Help me! Please! He's hurting me! Ow! Help me!" I yelled. _

_"You spoiled bitch!" He screamed and kicked me in the head. I slipped into blackness._

* * *

><p>I woke up from the dream.<p>

Okay it wasn't really a dream. More like a memory. Tears were streaming down my face. An image appeared. My father laid in a heap, twisted and covered in blood. He was twisted in a way that it was impossible. I saw my father die in front of me. Then the asshole kidnapped me for a full year, 365 days. I was only 9 at the time, but I knew I was going to die. I pushed the image away.

Rory had his arms around me. We were sitting up. My head was against his chest. Rory was whispering something in my ear. It was a forgien langue. It calmed me donw a bit, but the tears didn't stop.

**Buachaill ón Éirne mé 's bhréagfainn cailín deas óg**  
><strong>Ní iarrfainn bó spré léi tá mé fhéin saibhir go leor<strong>  
><strong>'S liom Corcaigh da mhéid é, dhá thaobh a' ghleanna 's Tír Eoghain<strong>  
><strong>'S mura n-athraí mé béasaí 's mé n' t-oidhr' ar Chontae Mhaigh Eo<strong>

**Rachaidh mé 'márach ag dhéanamh leanna fán choill**  
><strong>Gan choite gan bád gan gráinnín brach' ar bith liom<strong>  
><strong>Ach duilliúr na gcraobh mar éadaigh leapa os mo chionn<strong>  
><strong>'S óró sheacht m'anam déag thú 's tú 'féachaint orm anall<strong>

**Buachailleacht bó, mo leo, nár chleacht mise ariamh**  
><strong>Ach ag imirt 's ag ól le h'ógmhná deasa an tsliabh<strong>  
><strong>Má chaill mé mo stór ní moide gur chaill mé mo chiall<strong>  
><strong>A's ní mó liom do phóg ná'n bhróg atáim ag caitheamh le bliain<strong>

**A chuisle 's a stór ná pós an seanduine liath**  
><strong>Ach pós a' fear óg, mo lao, mur' maire sé ach bliain<strong>  
><strong>Nó beidh tú go fóill gan ó nó mac os do chionn<strong>  
><strong>A shilfeadh a'n deor tráthnóna nó'r maidin go trom.<strong>

**A shilfeadh a'n deor tráthnóna nó'r maidin go trom.**

I slowly stopped crying.

"Your okay. You're safe. It's alright. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." Rory said to me. I shut my eyes, preventing more tears from falling.

The funny thing is that...I found myslef trustinghim. Even though I haven't trusted one person in like 6 years.

Yet here I am Trusting a complete stanger.

A stanger i met 48 hours ago

who already saved my life not even 12 hours ago

and 10 mintues ago was trying to make me stop crying.

who from 3 mintues ago...I began to trust comepletly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2,499 words!<em>**

**_What was your favortie part?_**

**_What would you like to see happen next?_**

**_PLease tell me!_**

**_Im going to TRY follow the story line in Season 3._**

**_Lots of love!_**

**_~ForeverlivebyMusic_**


	4. Thea and Waka Waka

**chapter 4**

**thank you to the people that reviewed. If you have an Idea for an O/c just PM it to me. I'll see how it can work out. Hint*(I need people to be the bad guy/gals)Hint***

**Enjoy**

_**orenge77 owns Thea Baxter **_

_**Luckylady96 owns Ashley**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kat's Pov<strong>_

I woke up with Rory's arms tight around me. I flinched at the feel of his warm skin on mine. I waited for Rory to wake up. He looked so peaceful asleep. As if he had no worries. McKinley will make him go through hell, but at least he'll have someone. I never did, sure my mama was there but i feel like i'm raising myself. His eyes began to flutter open, revealing his blue eyes.

"Top O' the morning Kat." Rory said, his accent thick from sleep., but none the less he was happy. I raised my eyebrow for two reasons.

1) He was cheerful IN THE MORNING!

2) and at the nickname he gave me, everyone one has just called me Katharine.

"What? Too early for a nickname?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, your cheerful in the morning." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I had a good nights sleep." He said smiling at me. Rory must've realised he was holding me and relased his grip on me.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"S'okay." I reassured him. We got up from the bed only to have our wrist hurt from going in opposite directions. We went downstairs, got unhandcuffed and did our thing. I came back to find Rory looking confused with the handcuffs in his hands. I went downstairs. Rory turned towards me.

"Kat! You mother left intstuctions, I just have now Idea what she said." Rory admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay Rory. Come on. The bus should be outside now." I told him ran in the kicthen grabbed the plastic bag that said

**_katharine_**& _**Luky**_

_**Funny no? I so think.**_

I rolled my eyes at my mother trying to be funny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>at school<strong>_

* * *

><p>Olive was at my locker sucking on a lollipop. Ashley looked dead tired, well she always did in the mornings but still...<p>

Olive looked up at me.

"Hi! How was your morning? Or how about last night did you and-…Oh! Hi Rory! How you been?" Olive asked us. She was overly perky, and talkative today, she was talking way too fast.

"My morning has been grand and Kat's mother has been very kind to me." Rory said. Olive smiled back at him; she flipped her hair and winked at him. Ashley eyed me with a serious look. Great she knew something is up. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. She nodded. Olive was talking again.

"Don't worry. Katharine and Ashley have a way of talking but without talking. You get it. They knew each other since 2nd grade too so it's understandable. Oh Katharine." Olive said my name in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah" I said unsure.

"My brother is coming back to WMHS! How amazing is that!" Olive said. I knew what she meant.

"Olive has a twin brother named Jason." I explained to Rory who nodded.

"When does he get here?" I asked. To be honest I missed him a lot. He was there for me when I broke up with Kyle. Jason went to a trip with the Soccer Team and went to California for the national's. Paul was an idiot and only bought one way tickets so they have been stranded there.

"Next week!" Olive said. Ashley yanked on the hand cuff causing Olive to yelp.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For not being quiet, you don't have to yell it to the whole school." Ashley said. We parted ways. Rory and I entered class. Only to find that there is an assembly in the gym. Rory and I take our seats in the front row. Soon Music came on. Glee club was sitting at the stands and so were the Cheerio's so who...? My question was answered when I saw the Dance Team, AKA Danceific. They were dancing to Black Eye Pea's 'I gotta feeling'. I noticed one of the girls -Tatiana I think her name is- wink at Rory. I felt something in the pit of my gut. I ignored it. It's probably nothing. After I saw the same girl who winked at Rory walk over to him, well us. We are still cuffed.

"Hi, my name is Thea Baxter; I am captain of the dance team." Thea said.

"Hello Thea, my name is Rory Flanagan." Rory said he smiled and extended his hand. Thea giggled and shook his hand her brown hair moved to her left side, showing her hazel eyes. I tried to ignore the two of them. Olive was talking to me. But I felt my chest hurt when this came out of Rory's mouth.

"Thea, I like you a lot. Would you go on a date with me?" Rory asked. Thea's eye's filled with excitement.

"I'd love too. How about next Friday night? That's the week when the cuff's come off right?" Thea asked sweetly. Rory nodded.

"Great! See you around!" Thea said. Apparently see you around meant see you next period, and the one after that and the one after that, and the one after that, well you get the picture. Thea has the same schedule as me and Rory. I still felt the pit in my guts. Before I knew it was Glee Club time. I tuned that out too. That was before I got the surprise of my life, okay well Day more like it. Everyone begin to sing Red Solo Cup with a blonde haired boy with Green eyes, Sam I think. No the surprise was Santana's remark after. Wow. That was her missing him? Holy Shit! We began to prepare for Sectionals. Since the only girls in N.D were me, Rachel, Quinn and Tina we were outnumbered. So the guys decided to do more of a 'sex appeal' (Sam came up with the idea personally I preferred Blaine's Idea, I'm not comfortable with Sam's Idea. Like at all) thing to which Rory commented that 'Girls smell better than ham.' Blaine got mad and stormed out the room, Finn went after him. Soon Sam began to teach the guys about how to move their hips. Mr. Shue uncuffed me and Rory so he could practice, after I proved that I knew how to move my hips of course.

I stood in from of everyone one. I told the band a name of the song and they nodded. Damn they must know every song out there. I took in my cue and began to sing.

_You're a good soldier  
>choosing your battles<br>pick yourself up  
>and dust yourself off<br>Get back in the saddle_

My hips moved flawlessly. I felt the music flow into my body; I twisted my hips, and move my legs. So I was doing all the moves Sharkia was doing in her video for 'Waka Waka'.

_You're on the front line  
>everyone's watching<br>you know it's serious  
>we are getting closer<br>this isn't over_

the pressure is on  
>you feel it<br>But you got it all  
>Believe it<p>

_When you fall get up, oh oh  
>If you fall get up, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Cuz this is Africa<br>Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>This time for Africa<em>

Listen to your God  
>This is our motto<br>Your time to shine  
>Don't wait in line<br>Y vamos por todo

I nailed the Spanish line perfectly. I saw the guys had their jaw dropped. Everyone single one of them. I rolled my hips once more.

_People are raising  
>Their expectations<br>Go on and feed them  
>This is your moment<br>No hesitations_

Today's your day  
>I feel it<br>You paved the way  
>Believe it<p>

If you get down get up, oh oh  
>When you get down get up, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>This time for Africa<br>Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa a a<br>Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>This time for Africa<p>

My whole body moved to the beat. I thanked god for giving me Latina blood. Latina's are known for belly dancing.

Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo WA ET to Zet  
>Asi tsu zala makyuni biggi biggi mubbo from East to West<br>ASI waga waga ma eh eh waga waga ma eh eh  
>Tendency suna tsibuye cuz this is Africa...<p>

Tsamina mina, Anawa a a  
>Tsamina mina<br>Tsamina mina, Anawa a a

_Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa a a<br>Tsamina mina, eh eh  
>Waka waka, eh eh<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>this time for Africa<em>

[2x]  
>Django eh eh [2x]<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa a a<p>

[2x]  
>this time for Africa<p>

I slowed to a stop with the music. My long white skirt flowed around my ankles. The girls smiled at me, the boys except Finn and Mike were basically drooling. I smirked and sat down. I crossed my legs.

"That was awesome, so now guys you need to do this…" I tuned Sam out. Now Sam is explaining to the boys how to move their hips flawlessly. I scanned the guys. Mike wasn't having any trouble. Finn was getting better. Artie he was confident and made his stomach roll. Puck looked like he knew what he was doing. My eyes stopped on Rory. I realized I didn't pay attention to his reaction to my little Sharkia number. Dang it. Wait…why am I disappointed? My thoughts jumbled together when Rory tried to roll his hips, but his body wouldn't cooperate with the hip movement. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. Soon Sam told them to thrust their hips. That Rory was able to nail. I face grew hot, I'm pretty sure sweat droplet's were on the back of my neck. I bit my lip and looked away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rory Pov<em>**

Wow. Her performance was…wow. I can't think straight. I thought about how her hips would feel against mine rolling flawlessly like that…my pant's began to hurt a little bit. Damn hormones. Sam had us get up and try to roll our hips. I saw Kat look at me. I smiled inwardly and decided to give her a show. When Sam gave us the cue, we thrust our hips. I saw Kat cock her head slightly. Then she shook her head and bit her lip before looking away. I smiled. This is the best day in America so far.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hope you liked this chapter!<em>**

**_review please!_**

**_foreverlivebymusic_**


	5. Dates, am I getting better

_**Jason comes back**_

_**I have nothing to say...**_

_**WAIT YES I DO!  
>This chapter is deciated to <span>WriterswayofLife <span>becasuse she helped me write this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>A week has gone by since the Project has been assigned. Rory and I looked at each other as soon as the handcuffs came off. To be honset, Rory is a really good friend. The bell rings and we go our sepreate ways. Something happened durring that week that I knew I will never forget.<p>

"Hi Rory!" Thea says. I walk past them and walked over to Olive.

"There you are!" Olive says. Her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and dragged me into an empty classroom and closed the door as she left me there in the room. I was about to walk out the room and going to tell Olive that she has officaly lost her mind when I hear someone clear their voice. I turn around and see him.

A tall boy, with a musclaur build and blonde skater hair and bright green eyes stood there. He was wearing a red t shirt and black denim jeans with black sneakers.

"Jason!" I shouted. I ran to him. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around me, He spun me around a couple times.

"I missed you Katie!" Jason said. I blushed at the nickname he gave me a while ago.

"I missed you too Jason. So how was the big game?" I asked.

"It was awesome! We kicked the home teams ass! 25-0!" Jason said. I smiled at him.

"But, Katie I have something I wanted to give to you." Jason says. He pulls something out of his pocket and it's a necklace with a gold heart on it.

"Jason-" I began but he intruppeted me.

"Look, I've been wanting to do this but I keep losing my courage so let me get it out before I chicken out again. Katie I've liked you ever since I saw you. There was something about you that attracted me to you. I'm glad I've met you so..." Jason took a deep breath "Will you go on a date with me on Friday?" He asked me quickly. I throw my arms around his neck and pulled him close, my head rested on his shoulder.

"Of course Jason." I said. Jason had he biggest smile on his face showing off his white teeth.

"Great! Come on, we can't be late to class." Jason said. He took my hand in his bigger one and we walked to class. Jason dropped me off at class and kissed my cheek before entering French class. I entered my own class. Thea was sitting next to Rory, I didn't want to inturde so I was about to sit 2 rows ahead and to the left when Rory called my name. I walked over there.

"You call?" I asked.

"Why aren't you going to sit next to me?" He asked. He sounded hurt, and confused. "Is it because...?" He trailed off. I shook my head.

"No! It's not because of _that_. I just thought that you wanted some alone time with Thea." I said. He furrowed his brows. I was about to leave when he pouted. I blew a pieace of hair out of my eyes and dropped my back and sat down next to him. Thea was on his right and I was on his left. He smiled brightly at me. I smiled at him.

"Oh, Jason came back." I said.

"Oh, that's good." Rory said.

"And he asked me out this Friday." I added.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rory Pov<em>**

"What Did you say?" I asked, trying to keep out the anger in my voice.

"I said yes." Kat told me.

"Oh, that's sounds grand." I told her. She nodded. Thea called my name.

"Rory?" She asked. I felt my previous anger melt away. I smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit tense." Thea commented.

"I'm fine." I reassured her. She looked at me and she believed me.

"Okay then. But you know if anything bothers you can come to me right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course." I said. Thea smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. If this isn't love I don't know what is. I mean that thing with Kat...that was a one time thing. We swore we would never talk about it or think of it ever again. But Thea, I really do love her and we haven't kissed yet. Our first date is 2 days away. I couldn't be more happy about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kat's Pov<strong>_

I walked towards my locker and put my stuff in. Soon a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey to you too." Jason said. Jason rested his chin on my shoulder. It was our free period.

"No way!" Olive shouted. She ran up to us.

"You two are dating? OMFG! I'm so happy for you two!" Olive said. Ashley walked up to us.

"Yeah, I mean you two probably liked each other since well ever but then Kat was dating Kyle, so about time." Ashley said. I smiled at my two best friends.

"I am glad I have your support." I said.

"Oh before I forget again." Jason said. He lifted the necklace he got me. Olive squealed with happiness.

"OMG" She yelled. She was going to talk more but Ashley clamped a hand over her mouth. Jason smiled at me and I smiled back. He put the necklace around my neck, and kissed the top of my head.

"Aw! Come Ash, let's leave the lovebirds alone." Olive said dragging Ashley away. Jason wrapped his arm around me shoulders. I flinched, I felt like something was wrong.

"You know I care about you right?" Jason asked. I looked into his green eyes and nodded.

"I care about you too." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday Night Aka Date night<strong>_

_**No one's Pov**_

Before Kat and Rory knew it, it was Friday Night. Both got ready for their dates. Rory wore a light blue button down shirt with a pair of black jeans and a light red tie. (Authors Note Similar to Damian McGinty Jessie's girl outfit). Kat decided to go in a short red dress with a pair of gold heels (Outfit looks like this: Put a Dot where you see *: www*promdressau*com/Bridal-Party-Dress/Bridesmaid-Dresses/4304*html). Kat grabbed her small handbag and went downstairs and waited for Jason to come to pick her up.

Rory made it to Thea's house. He took the cab driver to wait a second. Rory got out the car and knocked on Thea's door. Thea opened the door she was wearing a short light green dress that went well with her eyes. (Www*sino-treasure*com/Light-Green-Strapless-Column-Satin-Chiffon-Knee-length-Bridesmaid-Dress-p1805*html) She grabbed her handbag. She hugged Rory.

"Hey." Thea said.

"Hey, you ready?" Rory asked. Thea nodded and they walked hand in hand to the Taxi.

Jason knocked on Kat's door. He look at his choice of clothes one last time, it was a pair of dress pants and a white button down shirt, with some black dress shoes. His breath caught when he saw Kat. His mouth went dry, and his mind went blank. He was practicing stuff to say on his way here but now they just flew out of his mind.

"You look…Wow." Jason said. Kat blushed.

"What is it too much?" Kat asked.

"No! It's amazing. I swear. I just, well, uh…" Jason trailed off he couldn't say he was stunned by her beauty. That she was the most beautiful person he ever met inside and out. He couldn't say how cute she looked when she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks. You look amazing Jason." Kat said. Jason didn't think he looked amazing compared to Kat, even if his sister approved his outfit. And a bad outfit was hard to sneak past Olive.

"So shall we?" Jason asked after he cleared his throat.

"Yeah" Kat said. Kat closed the door behind her and her hand found his.

Rory and Thea sat at their dinner table and talked for awhile. Mostly Rory just listened. He liked to listen to Thea talking about everyday stuff.

Kat sat next to Jason in the theater. Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Kat tried to relax. Eventually she did.

Both Rory and Kat got up at the same time and excused themselves. They entered the bathroom and splashed some water on their face. Both of them couldn't stop the memory from flashing from before their eyes.

_Rory and Kat sat on the bed both weren't tired but had nothing to do. So they decided to rehearse some lines from Drama class, both deciding to skip the kiss. _

_After both are parts were done and it was time for the kiss. They were so close that they felt each other's breath on their lips.__Now it was the kiss scene. The scene they both decided to skip. Rory's heart beats faster and so did Kat's. Rory rested his hand behind Kat's neck. Kat's eye closed no knowing what will happen next. All she knows is that she might just get over her fear of people touching her. That not everyone is out to hurt her, they some people want to help her. Rory moved his hand so it rested on her waist. Kat flinched when his hand stopped on her waist._

_"Sorry." Rory said pulling away slowly._

_"No, it's okay. I'm fine." Kat said. They have no idea who kissed who. So to Rory it was that he kissed her, while to Kat it was when she kissed him. The kiss held something they have never felt before. As if they knew what each other were thinking. They pulled away in that daze. Kat was Rory's first kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes. It was unspoken but clear. No one can know._

Kat blinked and bit her lip. She can't tell Jason about that. She just can't.

Rory splashed more water on his face; he knew he couldn't tell Thea. She'd be heartbroken.

Both returned to their dates. Both of them acted like nothing happened, that they didn't just remember kissing each other. The dates went well. At the end Thea kissed Rory's cheek, and Jason kissed Kat's.

"I had a grand time Thea." Rory said.

"I did too. See you soon." Thea said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Katie." Jason said. Katharine blushed.

"No problem Jason."

"I have a great time. Maybe we could hang out again tomorrow?" Jason asked. Kat smiled.

"Of course" Kat said.

"Great see you then!" Jason said. He kissed her cheek and walked back to car. Kat entered her house when Jason was turning the corner of her street to Main Street. She touched he cheek and thought to herself.

_I didn't finch…I didn't finch…but I didn't finch with Rory either…Maybe after all this time I am getting better after all._

**_Did you like this chapter?_**

**_Questions for you to answer_**

**_1) What do you want to see?_**

**_2) Whose POV should I do?_**

**_3) What song for Santana vs. Kat duel?_**

**_4) Best part in this chapter was_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**_Lots of love&peace_**

**_~ForeverlivebyMusic_**


End file.
